


wild strawberries

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set during TDT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: Ronan wasn't expecting Adam that afternoon. For the tumblr prompt: "Is that my shirt?"
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	wild strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> [@Of_stars_and_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon) requested a ficlet for the prompt: "Is that my shirt?" 💛

“Is that my shirt?” Adam asked. No _hello_ , no _how are you today_ , no _hey, I’m gonna be real quiet when I shuffle into your room so that you almost have a heart attack when you catch me wearing, yes, your shirt._

Ronan kicked a pile of possibly-clean underwear so that it slid under his bed.

He needed one more second before he turned around, but when he finally did Adam’s eyebrow was still raised, as if he’d been waiting for Ronan to see. Adam was one of those people who had specific places assigned to things like dirty clothes and soon-to-be-expired food.

Ronan glared at him. “Shouldn’t you be shoving your tongue down Sargent’s throat, if you’ve been laid off?” he asked, crossing his arms over the shirt so that maybe the Henrietta’s Best Car Wash sign wasn’t so obvious.

Adam’s shoulders fell as he frowned. “I haven’t been _laid off_. Boyd’s daughter is having a baby—he gave us all the day off. And Blue’s got her dog-walking thing, don’t you remember?”

Ronan did in fact remember, because Blue had invited him to come along under the misconception that Ronan just needed _some time to warm up to her_. Of course, he’d told her to fuck off.

Ronan shrugged.

“So. Isn’t Gansey home?”

“Out.” Gansey had gladly accepted Blue’s invitation in Ronan’s place.

“Noah?”

“Dead.”

“ _Ronan_.”

“I’m here, man.” Ronan grinned at Adam’s tightened jaw.

“Fine. Be like that. I have homework to do anyway. You can sulk here by yourself all you want, but I want my shirt back.” Adam nodded, as if to assure himself that was a job well done. “Why do you have it anyway?” Ronan shrugged. He wasn’t about to tell Adam about the nightmare he’d had that same morning, from which he’d awoken to an already-empty St. Agnes with his own shirt wet with sweat and blood. “And, _please_ , wash it first, will you?”

Adam turned to leave. The afternoon sun that came through Ronan’s open window caught on Adam’s hair.

“So you’re free?” Ronan asked. Adam turned his head so that his hearing ear was pointing at Ronan. “Chainsaw needs some fresh air.”

Chainsaw was napping on the window ledge and wouldn’t appreciate being woken up.

Adam eyed her pensively. “It does smell in here,” he said, smirking a bit in Ronan’s direction.

Ronan nodded. “She’s having a phase.”

Adam snorted. “ _You’re_ having a phase.”

Ronan let that slide, but only because he was busy finding some shoes that matched and also because it was sort of true.

“Ready to go?”

Adam waited until Ronan was almost by the front door to ask. “Weren’t we taking Chainsaw out?”

“How can you be so fucking heartless? Jesus, didn’t you see she was sleeping?” Ronan scoffed.

“Ah, yes. You’re right, of course. You’re the _only_ one with her best interests at heart here. _Clearly_.” Adam was smiling as he waited for Ronan to lock up.

“Fucking right.”

They left Monmouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Akutagawa Ryūnosuke: harvest season / hiding among the cereal / wild strawberries
> 
> First published on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
